


like a secret & a sin || andy barber

by saintbvcky



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintbvcky/pseuds/saintbvcky
Summary: summary: you and andy love each other as certain things are meant to be loved, in the comfortable and dark silence. || pairing: andy barber x black! reader, andy barber x latina! reader, andy barber x woc! reader ||  words: 1,784 || warnings: NSFW/18+ MINORS DO NOT READ OR INTERACT, if you do not like cheating fics, please scroll or click away. cheating, angst. two people meeting at the wrong time. || note: this smut was from a fic that flopped a long time ago. i never got around to posting the smut itself but this was too good to not share. originally wrote this in the third pov so if there’s any mistakes i’m sorry.
Relationships: Andy Barber / Reader, Andy Barber/You, andy barber / woc! reader
Kudos: 4





	like a secret & a sin || andy barber

The two of you shouldn’t be doing this, but here you are. 

You should be weighed down by the same of what you’re doing. You, with the sparkling engagement and wedding rings metaphorically weighing you down–reminding you that by law and by church, you belong to someone else. That you’re someone else’s wife, someone else’s woman. That you have an actual established relationship with an actual man that belongs to you in an actual home. And then there’s Andy, aiding and abetting something so full of guilt and shame no matter how much you both knew that your husband was a scumbag. 

That while he’s free, you are not. That as much as he can make you moan and groan out his name while he’s eating you out and drinking the pleasure you have to give like a starved man, you have to leave him before your husband comes back home. That soon after he fucks you, soon after he makes love to you, you have to do your emotional and physical duty by your husband no matter how either one of you might feel about him.

  
How you and Andy feel about each other. 

It’s an all consuming and explosive passion that burns with the incandescent glow of a thousand fiery suns. Weeks of lingering glances when he comes back from his morning run, of looks that hold all the intensity and the meaning of the words you actually want to say but can’t, all coming to an ugly head. A delicate bubble that’s trepidating precariously across the consequences and ready to burst as soon as it lands. Because you and him know that once this starts, it’s not something either of you can stop. 

Quite frankly, neither one of you wanted to stop. 

You groan low when Andy licks a thick, long, slow stripe up your folds before teasing your clit. You gasp suddenly when he plants a wet kiss on the hood of it, gently pulling at it with his teeth and nibbling as if he was kissing your actual mouth. Your walls clench at nothing, letting out a long “Ooooh….” and you try to move your hips, but are barely able to lift them off the bed. His left arm rests across your stomach to hold you down while he uses his other arm to spread your leg as far as it can go without hurting you. 

He loves you like this, vulnerable and ripe for the taking. He eats at you like he’s eating the juiciest and sweetest forbidden fruit he’s never had, lips curling into a smirk when your legs start to shake as he uses his thumbs to expose your clit to him as the tip of his tongue plays with it. His beard, freshly trimmed along with his hair, gives you the most delicious burn on her skin. The flush spreads across your chest and cheeks, overwhelmed with the all consuming passion and praise that had been missing from your life ever since god knows when. 

You feel the tension and the heat coil up in your belly like a rubber band shaking and waiting to snap any second. Your hands scramble to find purchase on something, anything that will tether you to him and the way he’s making you feel–like you’re the only one that can quench the perpetual thirst for you. Andy loves how his tongue makes you sing, the chorus of “Oh God”s and “Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease”s leaving your mouth like the holiest of arias accompanied by the obscene sounds of his mouth between your legs. 

“Ohhh fuck, fuck Andy, fuck, I’m so close.” You’re so close to the precipice of your orgasm you can nearly taste the release. You squeal and thrash your head when he dips two of his fingers in, easily finding that spot that makes you wild when he curls his fingers up against it. 

When you finally come, it’s like a white hot flame that consumes your sanity and leaves goosebumps on your skin. 

You let go of a large breath you had been holding. You feel the rumble of Andy’s chuckle against your legs, shivering when you catch him looking at you with a ferocity and determination you had not seen directed at you in a long time. He was on a mission to make you feel good, and this was just the beginning. 

You let out a hum when Andy slowly kisses his way up your soft belly and between your cleavage, where he plants a soft kiss there. Your body is tingling, still taking it’s moments to come down from the high he had just given you seconds ago. His fingers, having only just reconciled themselves with a woman’s body so intimately dance across your collarbone and your shoulder, peppering kisses along the way until he reaches your soft lips. You both chuckle when the kisses are short, but sweet and repetitive. Andy gives you one more kiss, a little longer this time while you comb your fingers through his thick hair, and it makes him breathe in deeply, fingers digging into your hip. 

“Hi, baby.” He whispers just low enough for you to hear, enjoying the way your cheeks flush. He chuckles and kisses your nose, taking a moment to rest his forehead on yours and just…appreciate you. 

“Hola, mi amante.” You whisper, scratching his beard a little before using your thumb to gently rub his cheek. Oh, how you felt so safe being in his arms, so loved even if what existed between the two of you didn’t really have a name yet. 

“What does that mean?” He lies on his back beside you, pulling your body to him so you’re mostly lying on top of his chest. Your body is all warm and glowy from the post orgasm high, your makeup a little smudged but he loves seeing the proof of how much he could pleasure you so obviously. 

“It means hello, my lover.” Your fingers dance across his collarbone, tracing invisible designs across it. You shiver when you feel his fingers ghosting up and down your back, making you shiver and curl up closer to him. He raises a brow, not breaking his gaze from you even as your hand is going further down his abs and rubbing circles with your thumb right where his hip and his groin meet. You only smirk. 

“Will you teach me?” He asks, “How to speak Spanish, I mean. I’d like to know a little…” 

Oh, you’re a cheeky one, your hand touching him everywhere and so close except where he wants. 

“Mm, do you really?” You capture his lips in a short kiss, softly pulling at the plushness of them with your teeth. You love to hear him gasp the way he does when you take him in your hand, fingers starting to work his cock to its full length again. You squeeze the head of him slightly, swiping your thumb slowly over the slit. 

Truth be told, it surprised you a little that Andy was open to learning about that part of your life. You honestly didn’t mean to compare him to your husband, who didn’t really have an interest or an affinity for languages. The closest thing he’d ever done to appreciate part of your culture was the food you liked to make. He just wasn’t good at learning languages, he’d say that it was enough he knew how to say hello, excuse me, and goodbye.

But Andy, oh your sweet and loveable and protective Andy who loved going to your museum and enthusiastically paid attention to the things you had to say…It made your heart grow three sizes. 

“I do.” He brings his arms back to serve as a pillow for his head, and he’d be a liar if he didn’t enjoy the way you eyed his muscles. He watches how you spit into your palm, taking him into your hand again, pulling him and holding him a little tighter just how he liked it. He sighs, slowly spreading his legs open to make room for you to leave a trail of kisses until you take him in your mouth and knock the air from his lungs. 

Your mouth around him is everything that was made of Andy’s dirty dreams about you. You’re playing him, hand rubbing the places your mouth can’t reach. When you hum around him, it makes him shift his hips and gather your hair into a makeshift ponytail, hissing when the whole of him makes you gag. You do the best you can with the limited breathing you’ve got, humming in approval to let him know it’s okay for him to fuck your mouth slowly. He pulls you off when he feels like he’s going to combust. 

“Can I come inside you?” He asks, taking a moment to blindly fish out a condom from the bedside table when you say yes. You take the foil packet from him, a coy smile painting your lips as you expertly roll the condom on, enjoying the way he twitches in your hands. 

Andy groans when you teasingly rub yourself on him between your folds but not exactly letting him in, working your slick on him as much as you can before you sit up on your knees so that you are straddling him. You nod for him to move up a little so he can sit against the headboard, and he gets it. You situate yourself again, straddling his lap, taking a hold of his member before slowly guiding him in. 

You feel guilty, leaving him there after he falls asleep in the comfort of your arms. But you can’t let him, or yourself, fall into each other too deep. You don’t want to fool yourself or look at the situation through rose colored glasses. Nothing about this was going to end well for either of you, now that you thought about it. 

But you can’t stop thinking about Andy. The way he kisses you, the way he holds you, breathes you in, loves you. Not even as you’re staring at the ceiling of your bedroom blankly as your husband is thrusting himself into you, making haphazard love. It doesn’t feel the same. It hasn’t for a long time, to be quite frank. Andy is thicker, fills you up and pleasures you in all the ways you had forgotten about. There’s an odd familiarity to the way he makes love to you, moving along with you as a unit. Your husband on the other hand, was always very mechanical about it. 

You didn’t want to think about what he was going to say if he ever found out. 


End file.
